


the one with the hats

by stillcooking



Category: Cabin Pressure, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-16
Updated: 2012-09-16
Packaged: 2017-11-14 08:25:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/513257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stillcooking/pseuds/stillcooking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>fluffy. there are hats involved, as you may have guessed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the one with the hats

“Morning, you two!” quipped the perennially cheery mistress of the morgue.

Sherlock, as usual, ignored her. John was too busy being horrified at Sherlock’s glee over decaying kidneys to respond, but he did give her a curt nod. 

Flouncing through the maze of black countertops like she was in a remake of The Sound of Music, Molly Hooper twirled over with two cups of tea, and plunked them onto the counter.

“One with sugar, and one with nothing. Enjoy!” 

John politely took a sip of his tea, politely grimaced, and switched his mug with Sherlock’s before the other man could get his bloody fingers all over the handle.

“You’re more cheery than usual today,” Sherlock spat the word “cheery” as if it were stuck in his teeth. “New lipstick, distinct smell of hairspray, the shape of the object in your pocket appears to be a bracelet. You can’t wear it while you’re working with the cadavers, obviously, so you intend to wear it later, either because you’re meeting the person who gave it to you, or you’re going to a fancy event after work. Based on my other deductions, I would say the former, your boyfriend that we’ve heard so much about, Martin Crieff. He arrives home this evening.”

As if on cue, one Captain Martin Crieff pushed open the door. He was bright red, both hair-wise and in his freckled cheeks, skinny as a beanpole and reflecting Miss Hooper’s grin like a lovestruck moon. 

“Martin!” Molly cried, flinging her small frame into the captain's arms. Martin pressed his red nose to the top of her head. "I'm so glad you're home!"

They stood together for a very long moment, grinning like idiots, simply breathing each other in. After an even longer moment of Sherlock rolling his eyes and John memorizing the bottom of his teacup, Martin left a quick kiss on Molly's nose. 

“Are you all ready to go?” he asked, proffering his elbow for her to take.

Instead, she stole his hat and pulled it low over her forehead.

With shocking speed Martin swept Molly up in his arms, and craned his neck to deliver a peck to Molly’s scarlet cheek. Molly, shaking with giggles, threw her arms around his neck, and Martin carried her out the swinging door, sauntering with far more aplomb than one would have thought would fit in the little man.

***

 

"John."

The good doctor cocked his head and shot Sherlock a glance over the paper. Sherlock stood in the middle of their living room at 221B, gripping the deerstalker and staring it as if it were a pill he'd rather not take.

"I've recently been made aware," Sherlock stated to the hat, "that sometimes it is a sign of affection to let a person whom you care about wear... your... ahem, hat. It’s-” he screwed his eyes shut for a moment, and then steadied himself with a heaving breath. “You know I loathe the thing, but if you care to-”

He was interrupted by a hearty chuckle.

"Sherlock, it's fine. You don’t have to let me wear the hat. In fact, I don’t even want to wear the hat. I know you hate the damn thing and besides, I’d just look like one of your fangirls." 

A rare smile spread across Sherlock’s face. The deerstalker fell to the ground and was swiftly forgotten, and Sherlock bounded across the carpet to meet John. 

The deerstalker, from that day on, lived perched atop the skull in the living room, and both men agreed it suited the bison just fine.

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by the lovely r-scribbles' Molly/Martin masterpiece, "Luton, or the Curious Case of the NotSherlock", which I highly recommend.  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
